A Touch of Cold
by keeganlol
Summary: First person perspective of a young man visiting Arendelle. First Person, ModernAU, Elsanna, Elsa X OC
1. Chapter 1

_Trapped under Ice _seemed like a fitting song to play. I am not a stranger to the cold, but this cold was unlike any other. I walked along the snow covered path taking in the scenery of this foreign city. I had always heard about Arendelle as a beautiful place and the description was not far off. The white snow coated the pavements and roads and the ice glistened off the walls of the buildings I walked past. The mountain in the distance towered above everything else. I was mesmerised.

The combination of the amazing scenery and the music from my iPod left me disconnected from the world around me and not paying attention. I learned this the hard way as I soon felt myself hitting an object. Except it wasn't an object, it was a girl. I looked down to see that some books had dropped on the floor. In all honesty, I felt like a prick. I took my earphones out and the apologies began to pour out.

"Shit! I am so sorry". I said to her. I knelt down and began helping her grab her books of the cold floor. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I had my earphones in. This was entirely my fault".

I heard her giggle as I picked up the last of her books. I stood back up and finally caught a glimpse of her. Her platinum blonde hair was braided to one side and her eyes were a stunning shade of ice blue. Despite the weather she was wearing an ice blue t-shirt underneath a fairly thin black hoodie and she also wore what is just a standard pair of jeans.

"Again, I'm really sorry for this". I continued to apologise.

"No really, it's fine". She said. "I wasn't exactly looking where I was going myself so you can pin some of the blame on me".

"Yeah well I thought that would be rude if I blamed you outright".

"You're too kind. I'm Elsa if you were wondering". She outstretched her arm and opened her hand to begin a handshake.

Now this would usually be a simple situation for normal people. But with ice powers, it is nerve racking. Something as simple as a handshake can be the worst thing in the world as my hands are always cold. Reluctantly, I stretched my own arm out and my palm greeted hers. To my surprise, while I could see that Elsa had just received a touch of cold, I also felt a touch of cold from her.

I pulled my hand back quickly fearing my powers would get out of control and also I was shocked due to Elsa's cold touch.

"Are you okay"? Elsa asked me.

"Yeah". I responded. "It's just that you are freezing cold".

"As are you. You still haven't told me your name".

"It's Jack. Funnily enough, I've just arrived here as well".

"Oh really? What for"?

"Just a month's visit. I thought I would begin to travel and I reckoned here would be a good place to start". I paused for a bit. I was about to make ask a question which would just sound weird considering the fact we just met. But fortunately, Elsa beat me to it.

"This may sound crazy". She said with a sign of reluctance. "But do you want to have a meal somewhere sometime? Maybe tonight"?

"I guess so". I replied. "I mean I'm not planning on doing anything tonight so I guess so. Could we meet here? I don't exactly know the city well enough to know where to go".

"Of course we can. How about we meet at around half past seven"?

"That sounds great. I guess I'll see you then".

"See you later".

She walked away giving me a wave as she walked down the street. Not even two hours in Arendelle and I have already found myself a date. I began to look forward to it as I continued on my way back to my hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later I was sat in my hotel room watching some shitty drama on the TV. I looked at my phone to check the time. I still had two hours until I arranged to meet Elsa. In order to kill the time, I decided to take a shower. The water warmed me up pretty quickly, but as soon as I stepped out, my temperature dropped back to its usual freezing cold.

After my show, I still had about an hour and a half to kill. I put on a checked black and white shirt and some jeans and I headed out of my room and walked towards the stairs leading to the lobby of the hotel. I walked out of the hotel into the cold night which would give any other person difficulty walking in such a cold climate, but being able to create ice from my very hands, I don't feel a thing.

As I walked through the streets of Arendelle with Metallica blasting into my ears via my earphones, I found an off licence on my way to the meeting point with Elsa. I walked in and bought a bottle of beer for myself. I waited until I got to the meeting point before I started to drink it.

It finally got to seven and I looked around for Elsa while sitting on a wall facing towards the sea. The salty air of the North Sea made something inside me wish I was home. My thoughts caused ice to slowly form on the bottle in my hand. I took out my bottle opener which was attached to my keys and popped off the top. I took a swig and I was greeted by the bitter taste of the liquid that was inside. My focus completely drifted and I barely heard the voice next to me.

"Enjoying that"? The voice asked.

I swung my head around and I saw Elsa sitting next to me on the wall. I was struck by awe on how beautiful she looked. Her hair was still braided to the side just like before; she wore a short ice blue dress which hugged against her figure. While her beauty was amazing, it struck me as odd why she was wearing something like that in the cold weather.

"You must be feeling brave". I said to her.

"How do you mean"? She quizzed back.

"Well it isn't really the warmest of weather and you are wearing a short, but really beautiful dress".

She chuckled. I was not sure if it was from my awkwardness or she was taking what I said as a compliment.

"In all honesty Jack, I have never been bothered by the cold". She proceeded to look at what I was wearing. "You aren't exactly in a position to question my choice of attire when you yourself wear clothes which aren't suitable for weather like this".

"Well I guess I could say the same thing. Cold weather is not something I am phased by at all. I guess I was just born with that ability".

Elsa proceeded to touch my arm, her palm was freezing cold but I felt relaxed by it. She pulled away her hand when she touched my skin.

"Jack. You're freezing". She exclaimed.

"As are you". I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked down numerous streets until Elsa found an Italian restaurant that she liked. Once we had entered, we were greeted by an eccentric waiter who I thought took his job way too seriously.

"Welcome to Montezemolo's". He said in a thick Italian accent. "Table for two, yes"?

"Yes". I replied bluntly. I couldn't be arsed to start a long conversation with him.

He led us to a table near one of the windows. It was draped with a white table cloth with green and red flanking on either side. I moved towards a chair and pulled it from the table and offered Elsa the seat.

"Thank you". She said to me as she sat down.

I moved towards the other side of the table and I sat down myself. I became completely oblivious to the world after I found myself gazing at Elsa's beauty, but I also had a feeling inside me that felt that she was hiding something. I soon realised that I must have had some stupid look on my face as Elsa began to giggle. I quickly snapped out of my trance but the feeling in my gut was still there.

A second waiter came towards us and waved wine menus in our faces. Only thing is, I fucking hate wine, so if Elsa wanted a bottle, I would probably have to drink some. I looked over to Elsa and I gave her eyes that said something like "for the love of god no". Elsa giggled once again and we both shrugged the waiter away. But before he left we ordered drinks that wasn't wine.

"Can I have a lager, any kind will do". I said to the waiter. He nodded and turned towards Elsa. Please for the love of god don't order anything too fancy, I'm not short on cash but I don't really want to be walking a drunk girl home at night.

"I'll just have the same". She said. He nodded to her and he headed off into the kitchen.

"So wine isn't your thing I take it"? Elsa quizzed me.

"No". I responded bluntly. "I only have it if other people are having it. It just has a funny taste to me".

"I don't blame you. I'm not really a fan of fancy drinks as well; I prefer simpler and more refreshing drinks"

Our conversation halted when the waiter came back with our drinks. Two bottles of _Nastro Azzurro_ were placed in front of us followed by two pint glasses which looked as if they had been chilled.

"Are you ready to order"? The waiter asked, pulling out his notepad and pen.

I ordered first. "Could I get the Pizza Salami but could you also add some mushrooms on that as well".

"Certainly". The waiter said. He turned to Elsa. "Signora"?

"Could I have the Penne Arrabiata please?" She said

"Of course. It could take about forty minutes for your meals to arrive".

"That's okay". I said.

The waiter walked away and headed towards the kitchen, presumably going to deliver our order to the cooks. I found myself staring into Elsa's eyes once again, and the feeling in my gut was still there. Either it was because I was hungry or there was more to Elsa than what I could see.

"So where are you from exactly"? Elsa quizzed me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Well I'm British". I said rather enthusiastically, obviously letting my national pride show. "But if you want to be more specific, I'm from a town that was once had a massive coal industry near Newcastle upon Tyne. Which explains my accent not being all posh and stuck up".

"Oh I went to Newcastle once". Elsa said in an excited manner. "My parents took me and my sister there when I was 17. I had a fun time. Plus I think your accent is better than the stereotype, I can understand you easier".

"Well that does kind of make sense".

"How"?

"Well considering the Geordie language has words in it influenced by Norwegian. To me, that would just be easier to understand despite the official language here being English".

"I never did understand that. Why the official language here is English. It doesn't really make sense".

"It does if you know your country's history".

"Go on".

"Well, Great Britain and Denmark-Norway warred with each other mainly in naval combat and Danish-Norwegian raids on coastal towns in Britain. As retaliation to these, British soldiers were sent to Hordaland in Norway and they soon occupied the city Bergen. The British managed to hold onto this town for years and years. After the Second World War, Britain started to give back its former holdings, including Bergenback to the Norwegians. However the citizens protested to this and they gained independence from Norway in 1946".

"I never knew that. How do you know this"?

"I have just finished university. I studied Modern European History from 1700-1999. That was included one of the things I studied."

"So why do we spell it like Arendelle now"?

"The citizens voted for it for some reason".

I felt as if I had been talking for only a short time but our meals finally came. We both ate our meals talking about our lives and what we do or had done up until this point. We eventually finished our meals and drinks and I paid for it all, with no objections from Elsa. Soon we found ourselves back outside in the cold temperatures which we were both fine in.

We walked through the streets and along the roads for a while until Elsa stopped next to an alley way to the side of us. She looked at me with a look of shame upon herself and I initially felt confused.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Jack". She said to me in a soft voice.

"What do you mean"? I replied with concern.

"I'm not normal".

"But you seem normal. What makes someone as beautiful and as amazing as you not normal"?

"It's not something I can really describe Jack. I never thought I would be saying this to anyone but my sister. But the truth is, I love you, and I can't keep you in the dark".

I placed my hand on her red cheek. She reacted to the coldness of my hand but she allowed me to continue.

"Elsa. Whatever it is, I promise I will still love you. Just tell me or show me what it is you need to show me".

"Okay". She sighed. She stepped into the alley and I followed her. She told me to stop before we got the brick wall at the end. She raised her arm and pointed it towards the wall with her palm open. I suddenly felt the temperature drop even further and the tugging in my gut became more prevalent.

"Are you watching"? Elsa asked me.

"Yes". I responded.

A shard of ice erupted from her palm and it shattered when it hit the wall. A small snow storm began to form around her and the short dress she wore transformed into a longer and more formal kind of dress. Her hair blew in the wind that had suddenly picked up and she turned to face me.

"This is why I'm not normal Jack". She said to me with a look of sorrow as if she thought I thought she was a monster. "I can do all of this".

"Elsa. I" I stuttered. "You were hiding this all along"?

"Yes. You can run if you want to. Many people do".

"Why would I run Elsa? What I just witnessed is the most comforting thing I could have ever witnessed".

"What do you mean"?

I offered her my hand to hold and she took it in hers within seconds. I walked to the wall where the ice shard had shattered and I knelt on the ground looking at the numerous ice crystals on the floor. I stretched my other hand out and the ice crystals began to reform into the ice shard Elsa had created. With the shard floating above my hand, I stood back up and faced Elsa who had a look of surprise on her face. I closed my open palm into a fist and the shard disintegrated and turned into snow as it fell to the ground.

"That's what I mean". I said to her as her eyes her fixated to mine. A smile soon formed across her face and she moved closer to me.

"No wonder you are so cold".

Before I could say anything in response, Elsa threw her arms around me and her lips slammed into mine. It felt as if time stopped for that moment and only Elsa and I were the ones who could move. After the initial surprise of her kiss, I relaxed and put my arms around her as well and for the first time in my life, I felt warm.


	4. Chapter 4

When we finally left the alley, Elsa led me along more roads and through more streets. I began to wonder if she had forgotten where she was going until she stopped outside of a house towards the end of the street we were on.

"So this is where I live". She said to me.

I was stunned. For someone her age, she was able to live in a house like this. Owning a two-story house at 21 is something that you never see in the modern world.

"Is it just you who lives here"? I asked as I saw a light on upstairs.

"No. I live with my sister".

"What about your parents"?

She began to look upset. "They used to, until they died three years ago".

Good going there Jack. Just make her feel upset about a traumatic experience in her life. Now I felt like a colossal prick.

"Jesus". I muttered. "I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to upset you".

"It's fine". She responded. "I'm beginning to come to grips with their deaths now more than ever".

"Do you mind if I ask how they died"?

"Car crash".

A period of silence came between us. It felt as if it lasted for hours.

"I suppose I better go". I said to her with shame in my voice.

"No". She said back in an alarmed tone. "It's already really late and your hotel is a long way from here. You can stay here for tonight if you want to".

"I guess you're right". I responded, thinking about the proposition she just gave me. "One question though Elsa".

"What is it"?

"Well where would I sleep"?

It quickly dawned on me how stupid that question was. I began to blush with embarrassment. Elsa just chuckled.

"Well". She said still laughing at me. "You could either sleep on the sofa"

"And the other option"? I said with an embarrassed smile.

"You could sleep with me if you wanted to".

Then I thought my original question wasn't as stupid as it sounded.

"Elsa. We've only just met. I mean I am in love with you Elsa, but don't you think it's going a bit too quick"?

"We don't have to do anything like that". She said quickly. "I love you and I just want to be with someone other than my sister for once".

Elsa's eyes suddenly widened and she covered her mouth as if she said something she shouldn't have. This immediately caught my attention.

"What do you mean by that"? I quizzed her.

"What do I mean by what"? She said back as if she hadn't said anything before.

"You just said you wanted to be with someone other than your sister and then you acted as if you shouldn't have said it. Elsa. Just tell me what you meant".

Elsa took a deep breath and the air around us began to get colder. It was obvious that Elsa was reluctant to tell me anything. She was looking at the ground and the tarmac of the path we stood on and a thin layer of ice began to form underneath her. I moved closer to her and put my finger on her chin and lifted her head.

"Elsa". I said to her while looking deep into her ice blue eyes. "Whatever you tell me, I promise I won't leave you".

"Are you sure"? She asked me.

I smiled at her. "I'm sure". And I moved closer to her and kissed her once again.

When I pulled away, Elsa took a final deep breath.

"My sister and I have had a growing relationship with each other that you wouldn't exactly describe as sisterly".

I had to think for a few seconds until I finally understood what she said. Although slightly shocked. I kept to my word.

"So what you're saying is that you are in love with your sister"?

"Yes". She said softly as she looked away ashamed.

"I'm still here aren't I"? I said to her.

She turned back and smiled at me.

"I suppose you still are. How about we go inside now"?

"Good idea".


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa opened the front door of her house and we both walked in. When the door shut, a soft voice came from the upstairs of the home.

"Who is it"? It asked.

"Well who do you think"? Elsa replied sarcastically.

I heard movement coming from what I guessed was her bedroom. I heard a door open then quickly close and then I say her rushing to the top of the stairs. Although as soon as she saw me, she stopped in her tracks and her happy expression dropped from her face.

"Who's this"? The girl asked.

"Anna". Elsa said to her. "This is who I was talking about".

I tried to put a word in put before I could, Anna was speaking again.

"So you're just going to invite him into our home after the first date"?

Elsa's demeanour quickly changed. It seemed as if she became slightly agitated.

"His hotel is miles away Anna". Elsa said to her sister. "I couldn't just let him walk back by himself, especially in the cold".

Anna looked towards me and studied what I was wearing. Safe to say Elsa's bluff didn't work.

"How can you trust him enough to bring him here"? Anna said, raising her voice slightly.

Elsa was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Well your judgement on things like this isn't exactly the best either". Elsa retorted.

Anna's eyes widened and she began to scowl at her sister. This is going really well. Not five minutes into Elsa's home and an argument had already started.

"Don't you dare bring him up Elsa"! Anna yelled. "I was lonely, because you fucking shut me out".

"I did it to protect you Anna"! Elsa yelled back. "I've said this so many times to you before. I didn't want to hurt you".

Anna stormed down the stairs and came face to face with her sister.

"I even left Kristoff to spend more time with you Elsa. And yet you bring people here who you just met and expect me to just accept it".

"Anna. I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't expect this date to last as long as it did".

"Why did it last as long as it did Elsa? What were you doing"?

I began to get nervous and a pain began to grow in my chest. This wasn't like the feeling I had earlier in the night. This was a pain I knew all too well and I always feared when it came back.

"I didn't want to keep Jack in the dark about things". Elsa said.

"What things"? Anna replied with concern.

"I told him about my powers Anna. I couldn't just let him find out the hard way".

"I guess that is okay".

"And us". Elsa interrupted.

Anna's face appeared to melt as soon as she heard those words. It took a while for it to sink in until her eyes turned into anger as she looked towards me.

"Why are you even here"! She yelled at me. "Why are you doing this"?

"Doing what"? I shouted back.

"You have been in Elsa's life for one day and you are already taking her away from me".

"I'm doing no such thing. I all did was bump into her this morning. I didn't even know she had a sister until the date we just had. And she didn't tell me about your relationship until before we set foot in the house".

The pain in my chest became increasingly intense. So much so I began to clutch at my chest. Elsa looked towards me in concern and Anna's eyes showed concern towards me as well. It was only a matter of time before the thing I feared would happen was going to happen. With the ever increasing pain, I collapsed on the floor. Both Elsa and Anna rushed over but I began to protest.

"Stay back"! I yelled "Go into another room or outside. What is about to happen has harmed people in the past and I don't want harm to come to either of you".

Elsa began to understand what was happening while Anna remained clueless. I hadn't told Anna about my powers and she was going to find out no matter what now.

Elsa tapped Anna on the shoulder and they both quickly walked into another room and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, the pain reached its critical point. I yelled out in pain and multiple streams of snow and ice erupted from my chest. The pain was released in that single second but I still lay on the floor, still clutching at my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally found the strength to stand up and I walked towards the door where Elsa and Anna had gone into. I opened the door and both of them stood there in anticipation. While Elsa was smiling and seemingly pleased that I was fine, Anna looked at me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay"? Anna asked. "What the fuck just happened"?

"I'm okay". I replied. "And have a look for yourself".

Anna looked in the room from where I came from and her expression changed from concerned to a combination of stunned and amazed. As she looked at the glistening ice I had created, she turned towards Elsa and she just giggled. Anna then looked towards me.

"You can-" Anna said before I interrupted her

"Yes. I can. I was going to try and tell you but obviously I didn't get the chance".

Anna laughed it off. She turned to her sister and began to speak.

"As I said before. I'm sorry for having a go at you. I'm still kind of shaken from what happened".

Obviously they had spoken when I was having my outburst. So I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Anyway". Anna continued. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Elsa".

"Goodnight". Elsa responded.

Despite my presence, Elsa placed her arms around her sister's neck and pulled her closer until their lips touched. While she did appear surprised at first, Anna quickly relaxed in her sisters arms and kissed her back. Despite Elsa telling me of their relationship, I was still fairly surprised when it happened. Not knowing what to do, I looked away until I heard them pull away from each other.

Anna smiled and walked up the stairs and went towards her bedroom. Leaving me and Elsa by ourselves once again.

Elsa turned towards me.

"So are you still okay with it"? She asked.

"I guess so" I responded, still slightly stunned. "I mean it was quite surprising but I might as well get used to it. If anything, I don't want to drive you and Anna apart".

Elsa smiled at me in a way that made me think I said something she hadn't heard before. I guessed I was the first person who was accepting of Elsa and Anna's relationship. Despite being caught in thought, Elsa surprised me as she moved in close and planted her lips on mine once again. Unlike before, a distinctive taste of cherry lingered on her lip, which was most certainly a by-product from her kiss with Anna. Nevertheless, my temperature rose as she kissed me.

Even when she finally pulled away, the warmth I experienced stayed for a long time. Despite how good it felt, I felt my gut tighten. My facial expression changed to a one of contemplation and Elsa spotted this immediately.

"What's wrong"? She asked. "Did I do that out of your comfort zone"?

"It isn't you Elsa". I responded. "It's me this time. I haven't exactly been entirely truthful".

Elsa an eyebrow and me.

"How so? What are you not telling me"?

"I'm not here for a month like I said. I'm here indefinitely. I've just emigrated here".

Elsa sighed in relief as if she was expecting something more major.

"That isn't exactly what I was expecting. If anything, that is possibly the best news of my entire day".

"I suppose you're right. The only problem is, I only have a hotel for a month. So after that, if I don't find an apartment, I'm fucked".

Elsa took a while to think.

"I'll tell you what. I'll speak with Anna first. If she agrees, then tomorrow, why don't you check out of your hotel and stay with us for a while until you find your feet here. It's the very least I can offer".

_If that was the least then what is the most? _I thought to myself.

"That sounds like a perfect idea".

After I said this, I suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep through me. I yawned loudly and Elsa responded with a softer and more discreet yawn than mine.

"Are you still okay with sleeping with me"? Elsa asked. "If not, I'll just go sleep with my sister for the night".

"Yes". I responded. "I'll sleep with you but that's it, nothing more. I don't want to take this thing too fast. If that's fine with you"?

"Of course I'm fine with it".

"Great".

* * *

Elsa led me upstairs. Her hand intertwined with mine. Her cold skin brought a soothing nature to everything. We reached the top of the stairs and she led me to a door towards our left. She opened it and the room which greeted me was usually what you would come to expect for a bedroom. A double bed lay in the centre of the room with a chest of drawers on each side. A closet sat on the opposite side of the room from where we had entered. A desk was in the corner with a window looking out towards the city. The room was painted with a combination of ice blue and snow white.

She guided me inside the room and she walked over to the bed and her dress melted as she walked. I had no idea it was made out of ice but I was soon distracted by the beauty that stood in front of me. Her figure seemed to be perfectly sculpted. Her legs seemed to stretch for a mile leading up to what I can describe as the most perfect hips I had ever seen.

She turned around to sit on the bed. Her perfection just kept to continue. Her stomach showed some abs which and her chest was what nearly drove me to a point of melting.

Saw me staring and she returned a cheeky smile.

"So are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there"? She said suggestively.

"Yes I will". I responded. "Except my clothes aren't made of ice so it will take a while.

"Now I get to watch you". She giggled.

I walked to the other side of the bed and Elsa turned onto her side and watched me. The look she gave me made me feel weak. I unbuttoned my shirt, which had been ripped from my outburst and took it off. Elsa continued to look as I proceeded to take off my jeans leaving me in my boxers. I wasn't going any further as Elsa was still in her underwear.

I sat on the bed and lay down. I soon lay on my side and I faced Elsa. She was still staring at me and I stared back. We lay in silence for what felt like a minute. I finally decided to break the silence we had formed.

"So is everything you wear blue"?

_What kind of fucking question was that? _I thought to myself.

"No". She giggled. "I just prefer to. Being able to make my own clothes out of ice doesn't really give a range of colours".

"I've never really tried it. Is it easy"?

"It is once you get used to it. I've been doing it since July and I find it relatively easy".

"I bet it saves on washing as well".

Elsa giggled.

"It does. If only Anna would let me do her clothes and we would never have to wash clothes again".

"Well you have your priorities sorted out".

She let out another giggle followed sharply by a yawn. I couldn't help but yawn along as the night had taken its toll on me.

"Goodnight Elsa". I said to her.

She kissed me on the cheek after I rolled onto my back.

"You too Jack".

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I have taken my time with this. One of my other projects has taken me away from doing this but I do plan to continue it further. **

**I would also like to clarify that the character of "Jack" is by no means Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. It's just a mere coincidence that the names are similar combined with the powers. Along with my other stories, the character of "Jack" is actually based off of myself. It may seem like arrogance but I genuinely can't write things from the point of view of another person, nor can I write in the third person. It's a combination of me having ****Dyspraxia and also mild Aspergers. So there is some clarification and a bit about myself. **

**- keeganlol **


End file.
